


My Other Family: A Star Wars Ninjago Crossover

by Star_Wars_Jedi_Girl



Category: Lego Ninjago, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Isabel's Books, Luke Lives in Ninjago, Star Wars/Ninjago, i own nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Jedi_Girl/pseuds/Star_Wars_Jedi_Girl
Summary: What if instead of going to Tatooine to live with his aunt and uncle he went to Ninjago to live with Sensei Wu?-----When Luke was 19 he found out that he wasn't from Ninjago, he was from a whole another universe. He left Ninjago to become a Jedi. Years later after the Empire was taken down Luke goes back.





	1. Prolog

"I.. know.. there.. still... good... in him." Then Padme breathed her last breath; the little girl in Obi-wan's arms started to cry.

\--------

Obi-wan sat with Bail Organa and Master Yoda trying to think of what to do with the newborn Skywalker twins. 

"We will take the girl," Bail offered "me and my wife always talked about adopting a little girl; She will be loved and cared for." Yoda nodded to approve of the idea 

"And the boy?" Obi-wan asked.

"Take to his family on Tatooine you will," Yoda said to Obi-wan, but then the Jedi had an idea 

"Master Yoda, if I may suggest an other idea?" Yoda nodded and Obi-wan continued "I know of another place to take Luke" Bail raised his eyebrows and man explained "it is called Ninjago it very far from here, farther than Tatooine. I have a friend there who can look after him."

There was silence for a few moments before Yoda agreed to let Obi-wan take Luke to his friend until the time was right for the boy to be trained.

\-------  
Obi-wan walked up the steps to Sensei Wu's monastery, baby Luke wrapped up under his cloak. 

Sensei Wu opened the door and was surprised to see Master Obi-wan, "Master Kenobi" he said, "what brings you here?"

"It's best we talk in private" 

"Of course," Wu said before leading the man inside.

\-------

Sensei Wu sat in shock when the Jedi Master was done with his story, Anakin turned to the dark side? He had only meet Anakin once but he could have never thought that Anakin would become what he had sworn to destroy.

"And that is what brings me here," Obi-wan said "before Padme died she gave birth to a pair of twins, a boy and a girl. The girl went to a friend and his wife but the boy however.."

"The boy still needs to go somewhere" Wu finished "you want me to take him, don't you." Obi-wan nodded Wu sat in silence for a moment; considering "very well I will take him."

"I only need someone to take care of him until the time is right." Wu nodded in understanding as Obi-wan toke out the small baby from under his robes and gave him to Wu. 

Before Obi-wan left the monastery Wu asked: "what’s his name?"

"Luke, Luke Skywalker."


	2. Chapter 1: Years After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been years since Obi-wan drooped Luke off with Wu, what is life like for him now?

Before Obi-wan could leave Wu asked “What’s his name?”  
“Luke, Luke Skywalker.” 

18 ½ years latter 

A young man sat cross legged on his bed in a small, cluttered bedroom. Spread out in front of him was a couple of textbooks, notebooks filled with notes, and right in front of him was a laptop.

The boy was Luke Skywalker and he was currently working to finish writing an essay for his online college course. He paused for a brief moment to check his notes before write out the last bit of his essay. He let out a small sigh of relief before sitting back and looked over his disaster of a room. 

His bed was unmade and covered in paper and notebooks, the sheets and comforter lay in jumbled mess at the end of his bed. His floor was covered in dirty cloths and other random items, his desk on the other side of the room had bits of machinery and tools covering the surface. Luke ran a hand through his hair and he looked around his room, normally he would have cleaned it by now but he had been spending the last few days writing essays and papers and haven’t found the time to do the dreaded task. 

Sitting up straighter Luke stretched his arms above his head, his arms and back stiff from sitting in the same position for hours on end. 

Luke looked over to his door as it opened revealing Cole, one the ninja Wu was training. “Hey Luke,” Cole said “just came to tell you that the microwave broke.” 

Refraining from groaning Luke started to get up from the bed “right, thanks.” 

Cole ran off (probably to get back to training) slamming the door behind him with a bang. Standing up Luke made his way through his messing room, to deal with the microwave. 

\---------

Luke walked through the bedroom door, he had just spent about 30 minutes fixing the microwave. Which the ninja where always breaking along with the toaster, and their alarm clock which got destroyed at least once a week. Normally Luke didn’t mind fixing things but the ninja where always breaking things on a daily basis and were always getting him to fix them. 

Luke was well aware that one of the ninja, Jay would be able to do just as good as job as him but Jay always told him that he didn’t have the time because of ‘training’ when half of the time Jay and the rest of the ninja where playing video games. Therefor Luke was the Bounty’s ‘repair boy.’

Luke walked back into his room and began to work on cleaning up his room. When he was done he sat down and started to work on the project that sat at his desk when he heard a knock at his door. 

“Come in.” Luke looked up with surprise. The Ninja almost never knocked. Well accept for Zane, and Lloyd if you wanted to count the twelve year-old . (Which he didn’t)The door opened to reveal, Nya. Kai’s (one of the ninja) sister. 

“Hey Nya,” Luke greeted “did you need anything?” 

“Yes,” she said “I wanted to ask you a favor.”


	3. Chapter 2: Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke has never had many friends in his life, but that's all about to change.

“Yes,” she said “I wanted to ask you a favor”

Luke sat in silence when Nya finished speaking, he shifted from where he sat at his desk; the chair facing Nya who was cross-legged on the floor. 

“So let me get this straight,” Luke said, “you want me to help you make a samurai mech so you can go out in secret and stop crime.” 

Nya slowly nodded 

“Here’s my question, why do you want to do this?” Luke asked

Nya let out a sigh “I’m just tired of feeling useless, I’m sure you can understand.” 

Luke nodded “you have no idea.” 

“So you’ll help?” 

Luke smiled “sure why not?” 

\------ 

Over the next few weeks whenever Luke and Nya could get away the two would work on Nya’s mech. Nya had found a small garage-like area where they could work without fear of being interrupted. There were times however when the two would have to work in one of their bedrooms, but for the most part, no one would notice when the two would sneak and wouldn’t return for hours on end; one of the few perks of being invisible. 

It was about a month before the two decided that the mech was ready for a test run. The ninja were very helpful in providing the perfect test, the team had gotten themselves in trouble with the serpentine (which they had been fighting for the last couple of months). The mech had worked beautifully, and after fixing a few bugs and a few upgrades; Nya was ready to go out and be Samurai X. 

Luke had to say that helping Nya with her mech and teaching her things about mechanics and machines had been the most fun he had in a long long time. 

\-------

When the Ninja finally found out that Nya was Samurai X she had made sure to tell them that Luke had helped her make the mech. Luke secretly hoped the Ninja might finally recognize his skills but of course, they still treated him the way they’ve always had. 

However, one good thing was that Zane did start talking to him more often. The Ice Ninja had always been nice and polite to him in the past would say hello and would chat with Luke a few minutes before turning back to whatever he had been doing. Now he would talk with Luke more often and the two got to know each other a bit more. 

Luke was also rather close with the youngest member of the team, Lloyd Garmadon the son of Lord Garmadon. When Lloyd starting living with them he was a little bit shy at first and closed off, it didn’t help that the boy felt as if he was bothering everyone and couldn’t help out. Luke had helped him feel more comfortable; Luke would also talk with him about this father and how one day Lloyd would need to kill him. Luke hadn’t done the best job of helping the twelve-year-old feel that killing his father was for the best. But despite that the two did grow close over time; now whenever Lloyd was upset about something or needed someone to talk to he would go to Luke. 

Luke was in no way the best at giving people advice but he soon found that Lloyd didn’t want much advice. All Lloyd really wanted from Luke was to talk to him when he felt as if no one was listening to him, Luke could understand the feeling. He had felt the same way when he was Lloyd’s age (and still did on occasion). 

\------

Luke and Nya still stayed close and made sure to spend time with each other, one way they did this was by working on Nya’s mech and other Samurai stuff. But over time Luke found that the two were spending less and less time together as Nya was spending more time with Jay. 

Some people might think that Luke would be jealous of how close Jay and Nya were getting; especially after Jay saved her after the two nearly died at an amusement park. But Luke wasn’t jealous of the two at all, he had never liked Nya in a romantic way (despite what everyone believed) he had always seen Nya as a younger sister. He wanted to protect and help her in any way he could.

Along with seeing Nya as a sister he soon grew to see Lloyd as a little brother, he saw Zane as a good friend and he doubted he would ever see the nin-droid as anything other than that. Luke had never had many friends growing up but that only made him appreciate Nya, Lloyd, and Zane more.


	4. Chapter 3: Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is acting down over the fact his Birthday is coming up, and Nya is going to find out why and how she can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that? A new chapter?? After so long?? WOW!!! Sorry it's been so long since I've posted, I have more details as of why and a follow up on future updates. :)
> 
> Also happy (early) Star Wars Day!! May the 4th be with you!

Luke had never had many friends growing up but that only made him appreciate Nya, Lloyd, and Zane more. 

Luke sat on the floor of Nya’s room while the girl worked on some new gadgets for her mech, Luke was quiet and reserved, only talking when Nya asked for his advice and input; and even then he only gave short one sentence answers. Suddenly the younger girl threw down her wrench with a loud clang making the boy jump, startled. 

“I don’t think your suppose to treat your tools that way.” He commented looking at the tool now on the floor. 

Nya rolled her eyes before making her way across the room, sitting down across from him. “I’ll treat my tools better when you tell me what's wrong!” She declared. 

“There’s nothing to tell.” 

Once again Nya rolled her eyes at her friend “you’ve been quiet all day.” She stated “you’re never this quiet.” 

“Its nothing” Luke muttered, looking at the floor. 

“Then you won’t mind telling me.” Nya said before softing her tone slightly “I’m your friend Luke, friends help each other.” 

“It's my nineteenth birthday tomorrow,” Luke amited with a sigh. 

Nya frowned “why are you upset over that? Birthdays are existing!” 

“Well,” Luke started “first off I never really celebrate it; nobody really care anyways… and secondly…” His voice trailed off “there are my parents.” 

“What about them?” Nya asked

“As you know,” Luke said “I never got to know them and that Wu raised me.” Nya nonded 

“Well I asked once and Wu told me that my father died before I was born and that my mother…. Died of childbirth.” Luke looked down at his hands “When my birthday comes it just has me thinking… My father wasn’t there for my birth and my mother never got to know me.” 

Nya sat in silence as she looked at her friend and he tried his hardest to hold back his tears, before moving next to him. She wrapped an arm around him in a side hug. And as Luke quietly cries Nya made the decision to make this birthday the best she could. 

\---------

Nya knew that she had less than a day to plan something for Luke’s birthday, most might think it impossible but Nya was never one to shy away from a challenge! Of course due to the small amount of time she had to plan something there was no way she could pull together anything super amazing or estavagent. But with some help Nya knew that she could give Luke a good birthday. 

Once Luke had left and went back to his own room she headed out to find Lloyd and Zane.

\--------

Luke sat, reading. He was officially nineteen today but unlike most people he didn’t give it a second thought. “Age is just number” as they say “just another year in your life” they tell you. It didn’t matter, things weren’t going to chance just because your a year older. It's not as if Luke was a whole new person or anything, he didn’t feel different. He felt the same. So what’s the point of celebrating? There was none. 

Luke thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on his bedroom door. “Come in!” He said with a sigh, it was most likely one of the ninja coming to tell him that the toaster broke or something. Can’t I get a break? 

That being said Luke was surprised when it was Nya who opened the door, “Nya!” He said surprised “what are you doing here? I thought you said that you were going to be out all day.” 

Nya just smiled and entered the room, Zane and Lloyd behind her. At Luke’s confused look she explained “it really bothered me when you said that you don’t celebrate you birthday too often, so Zane, Lloyd, and I decided we were going to celebrate it with you.” 

\-------

It had been several years since Luke had properly celebrated his birthday and honestly didn’t want or expect this year to be any different but Nya truly had proved him wrong. The three didn’t do much, though Zane had made a cake; Lloyd helping with decorating it (which he could clearly tell by mountains of green frosting and sprinkles).

Nya had gotten him a book on Astronomy, he had been really surprised that she even knew that he was even interested in the topic. And Lloyd had gotten him a few spare parts for his’s projects (Luke was pretty sure the boy stole them from Jay).

As for actually celebrating they didn’t do much, the four of them just sat themselves down on the floor of Luke’s room and ate Zane’s cake and tried to keep Lloyd from sneaking extra slices(they didn’t want him getting into a sugar high). Nya did apologize for not doing as much as she could have but Luke told her that he didn’t care about how much they did, he did not expect them to do something like this for him. 

Many years latter when many more birthdays passed each one bigger and filled with more people in his life, Luke would always look back on this one and remembered it was one of his favorites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Sorry its been a while, I started this chapter a while ago and then things got busy and I never found the time (until now) to finish and post it. Luckily I only have a few weeks left of school so hopefully after it ends I can find more time to write. I will tell you all that during the summer I'm going to be working mostly on my book on my second account (both on here and on Wattpad) @Isabel3710. The book, Toph's Twin has been an ongoing process for a few years now so I want to try and get it wrapped up and done by the end of the year so I can work on different projects I'm much more excited about (like this book). 
> 
> But despite that I am still going to try and get a few chapters out this summer for you all! My goal is to get to the main climax of the story this summer.... if I mange to meet that goal I do not know but we're going to try! 
> 
> Anyways what did you all think of this chapter? I really did hope you enjoyed it, sorry if it seems like the story is moving kinda slow right now but trust me you'll see why I put this seeming pointless chapter here latter on! 
> 
> Have a great day!  
> -Isabel


	5. Chapter 4: Ben Kenobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke meets Ben Kenobi and is told the truth.

Many years later when many more birthdays passed each one bigger and filled with more people in his life, Luke would always look back on this one and remembered it was one of his favorites. 

It had been about a month since Nya, Lloyd, and Zane had surprised him on his birthday and he was now closer to the three then ever but something still felt missing in his life, something always did. Luke had been feeling this way for as long as he could remember and no matter how hard he tried he could never get it to go away, sometimes it would go away for a few days or weeks but it always came back. At first he thought it was because of his lack of friends in his life but now he had friends and he still felt this way. 

Luke shook himself as he stepped out into the cool night air, sitting down on the edge of the Bounty’s deck he stared up at the night sky trying to spot constellations. He brought up going to collage with Wu again today and just like everytime We simply told him that his online classes were enough for now. This greatly frustrated, it wasn’t like money wasn’t a problem or anything he had a job during highschool to save up plus he had a few scholarships! There was no reason why he couldn’t move out, yeah sure he’d miss Nya, Zane, and Lloyd but it wasn’t like he couldn’t visit them. 

He let out a long sigh; rubbing his temples. He sat in silence for another hour before heading back inside. 

\-------

A few days latter Luke was sitting in his room working on a project for one of his classes, when the door opened to reveal Kai. Luke looked up expectly, he figured that the toaster blew up again your something. “Hey Luke, Wu want you,” he said “something about someone here to see you.” 

He frowned, no one ever came to see him “who is it?” He asked. 

Kai shrugged “just some old guy,” and with that he left. Standing up Luke left to go see Wu and whoever was here to see him. 

Luke walked into the room to see Wu and, like Kai said, and older man. The man wore long, dusty, brown robes; he had gray hair with a little bit of white in it, he had a beard, though it wasn’t as long as Wu. The two sat at the dining room table, unsurprising, drinking tea, they looked up as he entered and he shifted uncomfterble. “Luke,” Wu said “please sit down.”

“Um okay?” Luke sat down glancing at the stranger, who was he? 

“Luke,” the man said “my name is Ben, Ben Kenobi and I’m here to tell you something I should have told you a long time ago.” 

\-------

Luke sat in shock and Ben finished his story, “what?” He finally said, still in shock “so your saying that I am from another universe?”   
“Yes.” Ben told him, while it was hard to believe in a way it made since. He had never felt as if he belonged in Ninjago. At some point during the story Wu had left leaving the two alone. The two of them talked and Ben told him about his father, the Jedi, and the Empire. Then he said “Luke, you need to come with me and learn to become a Jedi.” 

“Wait. What?” He said “I just can’t go I have friends here, I can’t leave them!” 

“I understand but my, your, universe needs you. It's your destiny.” 

“I-I” Luke stammered “I need time to think.” Before standing and hurring back to his room, what was he going to do? This Ben guy just shows up and starts telling him all this crazy stuff and expects him to leave? Is this why Wu didn’t want him to go to college? So many questions flew through his mind and he just laid there on his bed trying to sort through them all. 

There was a knock at the door and it was revealed to be Nya and Lloyd “hey Luke, what wrong?” Nya asked

Luke sat up “I need to tell you two somthing.”

\------

It took a while but Luke was done telling the story Ben told him the two looked at him “so this guy want you to go with him and become a space wizard?” Lloyd asked, he nodded “why can’t you go?”

“I just can’t leave you guys!” He said

“I think you should do it,” Nya said “you don’t belong here, you said so yourself. And when your done you can come back and visit!” Luke sat in silence, it was true he didn’t belong here he knew this and it wasn’t like he didn’t want to go. 

Taking a deep breath he walked back out to Ben who looked at him awaiting his answer, he took in another deep breath he said “okay, I’ll do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! We reached the part were he goes with Ben!! Sorry the last few chapters were so slow, but don't worry cause now things will move a lot faster. Anyways I hope you enjoyed that chapter.
> 
> Please Add, Vote, and Comment!
> 
> -Isabel


	6. Chapter 5: What Happened Since

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been many years since Luke has left Ninjago, and he decides to tell Leia and Han the truth about this past.

Taking a deep breath he walked back out to Ben who looked at him awaiting his answer, he took in another deep breath he said “okay, I’ll do it.”   
A year ago the Empire had been taken down, and five years since Luke has left Ninjago and a lot has happened since then. Ben had died, he met Han, Leia, and Chewie. He joined the rebellion and destroyed the death star, trained with Jedi Master Yoda, fought Vader, got his hand cut off, saved Han from Jabba the Hutt, fought Vader again, and saved his father, Anakin, from the Dark Side. And that wasn’t even half of it, just the big stuff. 

And through all of that Luke still haven’t told his sister and her fiancé the truth about his childhood. As far as they knew he grew up in Tationee with his Aunt and Uncle who were killed right before he joined the rebellion. That was his “cover story” as Ben had put it and Luke did everything within his power to make sure that everyone believed it. Ben had made sure Luke knew the story he had come up for him like it was the back of his hand. Luke had stayed on Tatooine for a month with Ben, meeting his Aunt and Uncle and getting to know them (which he loved). After Ben had died Luke come untied to work on his story and background himself. 

Luke went as far to learn the second language of Tatooine, Huttese, which he was now so fluent in it was if he had spoken it his whole life. Luke even learned how to work with moisture vaporators. He also learned how to work with ships but that didn’t take as long due to his knowledge of Engineering, that and he also had a natural talent both with that and flying. 

With how much time had past Luke thought that maybe he could finally relax and enjoy this Galaxy he was brought too. But first he needed to tell his friends the truth. 

\------

It had taken a few days but he finally sat Han, Leia, and Chewie and told them everything. The truth about his childhood and where he truly grew up. And when he was done there was silence, just silence. They didn’t say anything before “wait, Kid. So you're saying that everything you told us about you was a lie?” Han asked.

“Well not everything… Just a lot…” He admitted looking down “I’m sorry. I’m really really sorry.” 

“Why didn’t you tell us earlier?” Leia asked, while to most she may looked like she was fine but that was only because she was a former senator and knew how to compose herself. But Luke had known her for five years, and she was his sister, he knew how to see through the act. And Luke knew that she was upset. 

“I...I guess I’ve told the same story so many times I almost believed it myself.” He said with a sigh “I’m sorry” he said again, standing up “I leave you now.” As he quietly left the Falcon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this toke me so long to post, (and that it's super short) I've been super busy as of late. Also, quick life update, I have just started school (Seniors 2020 RULE!!!) this week so it might be a little while before I have a chance to post another chapter again. Though I do promise to update as often as I can. 
> 
> Have a awesome day, may the force be with you.  
> -Isabel


	7. Chapter 6: Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and Han have decided what to do about Luke's story and the twins chat.

_“I...I guess I’ve told the same story so many times I almost believed it myself.” He said with a sigh “I’m sorry” he said again, standing up “I leave you now.” As he quietly left the Falcon._

It had been several days since Luke had told his friends the truth about his past, and none of them had bothered to talk to him about with him since. Luke knew that they needed some time to think it over but that still didn’t do anything to help his nerves. Even so, he knew better than to push his friends, so he left them alone to think. 

To help distract himself Luke decided to work on making some (minor) repairs to his X-Wing fighter, and so far it was helping. Fly and fixing things were two things that always made him feel better and helped him relax, they were both things that he had control over. And when your life was chaotic as a Rebel’s was then feeling a sense of control over anything was a good thing. And that's what Luke felt like now, in control and calm. 

Well until Han and Leia decided to approach him.

\------

Leia walked beside Han as the two made their way over to Luke who was working on his Starfighter with his droid, “Luke?” She question “can we talk?” She asked. Leia watched as her brother paused in his actions before he stood up, and turned to face them. 

“Sure.” He shrugged walking over to them, the three of them then made their way back to the Falcon. None of them said a word until after they all had sat down inside “okay, what is this about?” Luke asked, getting straight to the point.

“Well,” Leia said, “Han and I have been thinking a lot about what you told us a couple of days ago.”

“Before you say anything else,” Luke said, holding up a hand “just know that I am truly sorry that I didn’t tell you earlier.” 

“Kid,” Han said rolling his eyes “calm down, it’s fine. We forgive you.” 

Luke’s calm demeanor dropped. “Wait, what?”

“We forgive you,” Leia repeated. 

“Why? I lied to you.” 

“Everyone is entitled to their secrets kid we're just glad that you decide to tell us,” Han said.

Luke gave a small smile and let out the breath he was holding “thank you, both of you.” 

“So,” Leia said throwing an arm around his shoulders and leading him away “how about you tell me about these friends of your?” She suggests and Luke laughed. 

“With pleasure.” 

\----- 

It didn’t take long before Luke was done telling his sister all about Nya, Lloyd, and Zane. “Wow,” she said, “they sound great!” 

“They are,” Luke said with a smile. 

“How long has it been since you’ve last seen them?” Leia asked him. 

“Since I left.” He answered.

“Why haven’t you’ve gone back?” Leia asked surprised. 

“Well, it’s not like I’ve had the time!” Luke defended “I’ve been kind of busy training to become a Jedi and helping you with the Rebellion.”

Leia frowned “but you’ve had a whole year since the Empire fell, why haven’t you’ve gone back since then?” 

Luke shrugged “I don’t know, I guess I wanted to stay to help you and Han out and it’s not like I could leave for who knows how long without anyone noticing.” 

“I guess that’s true” Leia admitted, “but now I know and I could easily cover for you if you left.”

“Do you think I should go back?” He asked and Leia noded “are you sure you want me to leave you?” He asked, “after all, I only just found out you were my sister and…” His voice trailed off, “I don’t want to leave you again.” 

Leia smiled gently, “You don’t have to live there,” she said, “you could just go for a small visit then come back, just enough time to catch up on lost time and to tell them that you haven’t died yet.”

“I guess you're right.” Luke laughed. 

“So you’ll go?” His twin asked. 

Luke nodded “I will, not today but soon.” He promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this toke me so long to finish, I have been crazy busy. And I'm sorry to say it but I do not know when I'll be able to update again. I just started my senior year of high school so I'm going to be crazy busy before too long. However, I do promise to update as often as I can. 
> 
> -Isabel


End file.
